CANCER PREVENTION AND POPULATION SCIENCES (CPPS) PROGRAM PROJECT SUMMARY The mission of the Cancer Prevention and Population Sciences (CPPS) Program is to conduct exceptional translational research in cancer prevention and control. CPPS achieves this goal by promoting and facilitating innovative, multi-disciplinary scientific interactions focused on reducing cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality, and improving cancer outcomes. CPPS membership is comprised of nationally and internationally recognized scientists with expertise that spans the cancer continuum. The setting of CPPS' research priorities includes promoting scientific inquiry directed at addressing the cancer prevention and control needs of the people and communities of the Houston, Texas Metropolitan Statistical Area (MSA), our catchment area (CA). This includes special emphasis to facilitate the conduct of research that addresses the cancer health disparities specific to our CA. Following extensive strategic planning and exceptional targeted recruitments, we have focused and expanded our research efforts to reflect our expertise and the urgent needs of our CA into 3 Specific Aims as foundational to CPPS research. Aim 1 (Cancer Etiology and Primary Prevention) encompasses our scientific breadth and depth in the genetic and environmental causes of childhood and adult cancers and aims to advance risk assessment and guide primary prevention efforts. Aim 2 (Secondary Prevention and Cancer Outcomes Research) combines our outstanding secondary prevention and outcomes research to advance early detection, predictive, prognostic, behavioral, and surgical measures of cancer outcomes. Included are innovative behavioral interventions to reduce the negative consequences of cancer in our CA via individual, family, and community engagement. CPPS is also the programmatic home for national experts in quantitative methods and risk modeling (Aim 3). Their work integrates biomedical data and computational models to enable precision-based cancer prevention and improve cancer outcomes. CPPS has 35 Research and 14 Clinical members representing multiple scientific disciplines. Many of our members have research interests spanning 2, or even all 3 Specific Aims. CPPS members have been successful in obtaining independent funding to support their research: 100% of our Research members have peer-reviewed cancer-related research grants or contracts, resulting in a research portfolio (annual direct) totaling $17.5 million, of which $16.2 million is peer reviewed, $4.0 million is from NCI, and $9.6 million from other peer reviewed funding with $7.1 of that from CPRIT. During the current funding period, CPPS Program members published 1208 papers, of which 26% were intra-programmatic, 21% were inter-programmatic, and 40% were inter-institutional. About 37% of the publications are in journals with an impact factor above 5, and 13% are above 10. Our leaders are nationally and internationally recognized, and our members strive to train the next generation of cancer prevention researchers.